


Welcome to Chicago

by zibal_01



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: Prompt:Relationship: Jonathan Toews/Cody FransonJonny and Cody meet playing for Canada in the World Juniors in 2007.  Sparks fly.When Cody signs for the Blackhawks in 2017, the previous flame is re-kindled.





	Welcome to Chicago

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Relationship: Jonathan Toews/Cody Franson
> 
>  
> 
> Jonny and Cody meet playing for Canada in the World Juniors in 2007. Sparks fly. 
> 
> When Cody signs for the Blackhawks in 2017, the previous flame is re-kindled.

**Welcome to Chicago**

 

Jonathan Toews was in his kitchen, preparing salad, when his door buzzer sounded. He was not expecting company so, puzzled expression gracing his features, he headed to his door. Activating the screen for his security camera, Jonny smiled. Standing on the other side was his old friend, Cody Franson. He opened the door.

 

“Hi Cody,” he greeted his friend. They had met whilst playing together at the WJC in 2007, and become close. But, distance and careers had meant that they hadn’t seen a lot of each other since - except for from opposing benches! “What brings you to Chicago?”

 

Cody followed Jonny through to his kitchen.

 

“Haven’t you heard?” Cody asked. “I’ve signed for Blackhawks…”

 

“You have?” Jonny sounded confused.  “When?”

 

Cody laughed, “About an hour ago.  Paperwork should be through by now.” Pausing, Cody sighed, “It’s only a PTO, but it’s better than nothing.”

 

“So I’ll be seeing a lot more of you at the rink then, eh,” Jonny commented.

 

“You will indeed,” Cody confirmed. He met Jonny’s eye, then continued, “although I’m not seeing nearly enough of you right now…”

 

Jonny swallowed heavily, and turned his attention back to his salad. He did not want Cody to know how his body was reacting to Cody’s remark. Chatting aimlessly, he rinsed his kale at the sink.  As he turned his tap off, he felt Cody’s presence behind him, then his hands resting on his shoulders.

 

“Remember the Worlds?” Cody asked softly.

 

Jonny froze. Of course he knew exactly which Worlds Cody was talking about. He nodded slowly. Cody slid his hands down Jonny’s arms and, before he could stop himself, Jonny leant back into Cody’s body, tilting his head, giving Cody access to his neck.

 

As Cody kissed his way down Jonny’s neck, Jonny groaned softly.

 

“Still like that, huh?” Cody asked softly.

 

“Only from you,” Jonny admitted.

 

Cody caught one of Jonny’s wrists, using it as a lever to spin Jonny round to face him, before catching both of Jonny’s wrists and securing them, in one hand, behind Jonny’s back.

 

Jonny dropped his head onto Cody’s shoulder.

 

“Please,” he mumbled.

 

“Please what?” Cody replied, carding his fingers through Jonny’s hair.

 

“Please…” Jonny hesitated, raising his head from Cody’s shoulder.  Making eye contact, he continued, “Please use me…”

 

That was all the encouragement that Cody needed. Dropping his head, he captured Jonny’s lips with his, kissing him forcefully. When Cody’s tongue demanded entry to Jonny’s mouth, Jonny allowed it access without any hesitation.

 

Teeth clashed… tongues duelled… the kiss was long, full of years of built up emotions… of longing for each other’s touch…

 

When the kiss broke, for wont of oxygen, Cody dropped his forehead onto Jonny’s, pulling the younger man flush against him. Both men’s arousal was evident, both releasing soft groans as their groins met.

 

“Bedroom…” Cody murmured.

 

“Bedroom,” Jonny agreed.

 

*****

 

Jonny led Cody to his bedroom. Switching on the light, he turned to face Cody, awaiting instructions.

 

“You’re a bit overdressed,” Cody commented.  “Here, let me help you out with that…”

 

Cody closed the distance between them.  Sliding his hands around Jonny’s waistband, Cody pulled him in for a gentle kiss, then slipped his fingertips beneath the hem of Jonny’s t-shirt.  His fingers brushed over Jonny’s bare skin as he slid the t-shirt up and over Jonny’s head.

 

Jonny shivered, partially at the cool air hitting his skin, but mainly due to the electricity caused by Cody’s touch.

 

“Please…” he whispered.

 

Cody needed no further encouragement. Jonny found himself stripped and lying, flat on his back, a few minutes later.

 

“Stroke yourself,” Cody instructed.  “Slowly… I don’t want you coming before I’m in you…”

 

Jonny spat on his hand, then loosely grasped his dick.  Maintaining eye contact with Cody, Jonny started to slowly stroke his dick.

 

It was Cody’s turn to swallow heavily. He shrugged, hurriedly, out of his clothes, before joining Jonny on the bed…

 

Although he wanted to fuck Jonny hard and fast Cody restrained himself. Instead, he took his time exploring Jonny’s body with his hands… lips… teeth… tongue… familiarising himself with the new contours and firmness beneath him.

 

Jonny writhed under Cody’s touch, his body arching, wanting more.  A thin sheen of sweat coated his body, easing the movement of his hand on his dick.

 

“Please, Codes,” he begged. “Please… I… I need more… need… you inside me… please…”

 

When their eyes met, Jonny’s were so lust darkened that they appeared to be almost black. Cody could restrain himself no longer.  Positioning himself between Jonny’s legs, he lined his dick up with Jonny’s hole, and applied pressure to the opening…

 

Which was when Cody made a very unexpected discovery - Jonny had already lubed and loosened himself off…

 

Frowning with concentration, Cody eased into Jonny in one fluid movement. Once he was fully seated, Cody paused, head on Jonny’s shoulder, breathing heavily.

 

“Are you going to… lay there… all night…” Jonny panted, “or… are you… going to… fuck me… already?”

 

“Pushy… sub…” Cody grumbled, but he drew his hips back before thrusting forcefully, nailing Jonny’s prostate in the process: Jonny saw stars…

 

“You ok?” Cody grinned at Jonny’s expression.

 

Jonny nodded, “I’m fine.  Just… fuck me already!”

 

“Ok… ok…” Cody carded his fingers through Jonny’s hair. When their eyes met he continued. “If you don’t come while I’m in you, you don’t get to come.  Ok…”

 

Jonny nodded, “So… close…”

 

Cody caught Jonny’s wrists, pinning them above Jonny’s head. He then proceeded to fuck Jonny ever so slowly.

 

Jonny writhed beneath Cody, trying to gain purchase with his feet, to force Cody deeper.

 

“I’m getting close…” Cody murmured, upping the tempo, nailing Jonny’s prostate on every thrust.

 

Jonny came with a shout, his head thrashing on his pillow, his seed coating both his and Cody’s abdomens.

 

Cody increased his pace, his movements becoming frantic… Then, he stilled,  groaning through his climax as his seed filled Jonny. Finally, Cody collapsed, falling to the side so as not to put all his weight on Jonny.

 

They lay there, side by side, fingers brushing.  The only sound was their breathing, as they came down from their highs. Finally, Cody broke the silence, speaking softly.

 

“You knew that I was coming here, didn’t you?” he asked.

 

Jonny smiled.  As he repositioned himself, sprawled with one arm and leg thrown over Cody, he replied, “Yeah… Welcome to Chicago…”

  



End file.
